The Sohmas
by 0dengekidaisy0
Summary: haruhi and the other members of the host club transfer into yuki, kyo and tohrus school after being somehow magically transferred into the world of furuba. ouran high host club/fruits basket crossover. haruhiXyuki kyoyaXtohru
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi's point of view

Haruhi's point of view.

"Wake up Haruhi! Your friends from Ouran are here!" yelled my dad "crap!" I thought. I jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes and put them on, then went and brushed my hair. I went down stairs to see the members of the host club talking to my dad. "Ah Haruhi you look wonderful today" said Tamaki as he cupped my face in his hands "please don't do this in front of my dad, its disgusting" I said. Tamaki went pale as a ghost and crouched in corner. "Way to go Haruhi" said Hikaru "what a weirdo… lets go guys! I wanna go to that new bookstore that opened the other day." I said. "Wait for me!!" said Tamaki running after us. We got to the bookstore "man it looks so… prehistoric…" said Kaoru " I guess this is what commoner shops look like" said Hikaru "how tragic!" whined Tamaki " Haruhi how can you be living in such poor living conditions!" yelled Tamaki "baka" I said as I kicked him into a bush next to the shop. "Tamaki are you okay! You just got your ass kicked by a girl!" said Hani worriedly. Everyone just burst out laughing including Mori at what Hani said. "Could we please go into the shop please!" I yelled as I walked into the shop, I found the manga section straight away and pulled a book out from the shelf. "fruits basket" I read silently. I read the back cover "this looks good!" I thought and started reading by this time every one was in the book store. Suddenly a bright white light came up from the book and engulfed the whole room. "whoa man whats happening!" said Hikaru suddenly everything went black.

I suddenly came to, to find a guy with purple hair and violet coloured eyes staring down at me. " ah you're up, my name is Yuki Sohma, we found you lying unconscious with a group of people on our door step about 4 hours ago." "It must be a dream" I thought "well if it's a dream then I should be able to do what ever I want and get away with it, and this guys pretty good looking… no what the heck was I thinking!" I thought. I got up and walked over to the guy and gave him a bear hug. poof I saw a cloud of smoke and then a little white rat sitting on a pile of clothes. "um, why are you a rat?" I asked "it's a long story, Shigure go ring Akito!" he said "I like long stories" I said. "well you see myself and 11 of my other relatives are possessed spirit from the Chinese zodiac and I happen to be the rat" Yuki said "why do I have to ring Akito?" said a man supposedly called Shigure walking into the room "oh, Tohru and now this girl! Yuki who else are you going to express your love to!" said Shigure "WHAT! She's the one that hugged me randomly!" yelled Yuki "oh my my my girl you like Yuki? I know he's good looking, hmmm?" said Shigure to me with his hand on his chin. Suddenly Shigure got a foot wedged into his face " get away from her you pervert!" yelled… Hani? "thanks Hani for getting that weirdo away from me" I said " that's all right!" said Hani "hey Haruhi whats that guys name with the purple hair?" Hani whispered "Yuki" I whispered "Yuki do you have any cake?" Hani said with puppy dog eyes "why yes I do… here ill go get it" walking into the kitchen. At that moment everyone else walked in. "hey guys, how did we get here?" I said "I don't know" said Kyoya.

Into Tohru's mind for a change

" I've been in my room for hours! Maybe I should go downstairs and talk to Yuki or something" I said to myself. I opened the door and walked into the lounge room "whahahahaha! What are all these people doing here!" I screamed and ran back into my room "god I'm not even dressed!" I said to myself.

Into Kyoya's mind

"who was that?" said Haruhi "I don't know" I said running up the stairs after her "don't run in other peoples houses its rude!" said the twins in unison, I stopped halfway up the stairs and turned around "…shut up" and turned around and run up the rest of the stairs. "she was so beautiful!" I thought as I ran and then turned around a corner and ran straight into her. She fell onto the ground and I fell on top of her. I put my arms out to stop me from hitting the ground and squishing her. She blushed tomato red and I suddenly realized what position we were in "oh um sorry" I stood up and helped her up. "do you know where the bathroom is?" I asked "yes it's the last door on the left." "thank you" I said and walked away "wait!" she said and grabbed my hand. I turned around "what your name?" she asked, I pushed my glasses up and said " Kyoya Otori, yours?" "T-tohru Honda" she said while blushing. "hmmm I see you are the daughter of the man who started the car manufacturing company Honda, I would like to meet your dad" I said "um my dads dead… and my dad didn't start the company Honda that's just our last name" she said sobbing. "I'm sorry" I said. She turned and ran away "wait" I reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace. She cried into my chest, I picked her up and carried her onto a porch and sat down and fell asleep. I woke up suddenly in the middle of the night, freezing cold I looked down to see tohru sleeping with her head rested on my lap. I smiled and slowly picked her up being careful not to wake her and took her inside and put her to bed and kissed her on the forehead. I sat on the bed next to her and took of my shoes and got into the bed next to her and fell asleep.

Into Tohru's mind

I woke up to sunshine shining through my window "sigh it was all just a dream, what a shame" I thought to myself "he was so hot! I wish a guy like that really did like me!" I thought. I turned around in my bed to find myself looking straight at the guy that that I fell in love with in my dream. "so it wasn't a dream! Yay!" I thought. Got out of bed, got dressed and went down stairs to se all the people that I saw yesterday sleeping on the floor and on the couches in the lounge room. There was a girl amongst them " oh my gosh Shigure and the others made a girl sleep on the floor! How rude! It's alright for guys but not for girls!" I thought I walked into the kitchen to see Kyo as usual drinking milk from his carton in the fridge "hey Kyo" I said "aw hey Tohru" he said "whats with all the people stayin here?" I asked "we found them all unconscious on the door step" said Kyo "oh how strange" I said "yeah well I'm going to go get ready for school" said Kyo "oh my gosh! School! What are we gonna do with all the people?" I said "well just say there exchange students." said Kyo "but there from the same country…" I said "true… well we'll just enroll them, they're rich dudes from Ouran we'll give them a piece of our land and they can pay people to build a house on it." Said Kyo

Into Haruhi's mind

I woke up to bad back pains and period cramps I got up my body was aching all over from sleeping on the floor. "I need to get a pad" I thought. I saw that girl that Kyoya ran after yesterday "yo girl, whats ya name?" I asked "oh gosh, you gave me a fright! My names Tohru Honda, yours?" Tohru said "Haruhi Fujioka um could I please have a pad?" I whispered "oh sure! Follow me" she walked into her room and opened one of her draws and got a packet I went into a daze and all I could see was Kyoya in her bed "here take the packet" she said I suddenly came back into reality "oh, thanks are you sure? These are an expensive brand" I said "yeah I'm sure" she said with a smile. "the life of the rich" I thought to myself. "thank you very much" I said and walked out "what the heck was Kyoya doing in her bed!" I thought. I found my way back down to the lounge room "hey Haruhi" said Yuki "oh um hi" I said startled "whats up?" "not much, you'll be going to our school today along with the rest of your friends so get into your school uniform if you have it with you" said Yuki "surprisingly I do, we were all in it when we left my house yesterday morning" I said " that's good. Well you need to wake your friends up to get ready for school" said Yuki "okay, but can you wake up the little blondie?" I asked "okay" he said "be careful he's violent when he gets woken up" I said "okay don't worry" said Yuki "Tamaki wake up we've got school, Mori wake up we've got school, Hikaru wake up we've got school, Kaoru wake up we've got school" I said waking them all up "what do you mean we have school, its Sunday?" Hikaru asked sleepily "well in this part of Japan they have school on Sunday and we are going to be enrolled into there school" I said "oh, wait, WHAT! We're going to be enrolled into a commoner school!" yelled Hikaru "if that's what you want to call it then yes" I said. I turned around to see Yuki trying to wake up Hani "wake up Hani you have to get ready to go to school" he said gently "I'm still sleeping!" said Hani and punched Yuki in the face.

Hey sorry the chapters kinda short I was really tired and wanted to go to bed. review


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow! That hurt!" said Yuki. "I told you he was violent when he wakes up" I said "yeah I know. Does he do martial arts or something?" Yuki asked "yeah he's the best in the world" said Kyoya walking into the room. "Hey what were you doing in tohru I think that's what her name was, yeah what were you doing in her bed?" I asked "WHAT!" yelled yuki "um I dunno… I just woke up and I was alone in a double bed" he said "oh well that's alright then, I hope you didn't do anything to her!" said yuki "I would do no such thing" said kyoya. "Whatever, can we get ready for school please!?" I said "yeah, don't keep haruhi waiting!" said the twins in unison "um…" I said. "Don't be so rude to haruhi! Hikaru and kaoru! You're embarrassing her!" whined Tamaki "are you alright?!" he said.

I kicked him into a wall "baka" I said "what's this about getting ready for school?" kyoya said "ah we are transferring into their school until we find a way back to our place" I said "oh okay, yuki I want you to transfer into ouran, I want you in our host club" said kyoya. "Um… you seriously think our family has enough money to go to that school!?" said yuki "my family will pay for your school fairs" he said. "Well I'm not going without tohru and machi" yuki said "who's machi?" kyoya said. "His girlfriend" said kyo walking into the room. "I see, well that can be arranged" kyoya said. I just stood in the background of all this, I think my eye is twitching. "Who would want to join the host club!? Kyoya must be out of his mind!" I thought "well I'm going to go get ready" I said and turned and walked upstairs.

I bumped into tohru on the way up "oh hi haruhi, you can borrow one of my uniforms!" she said "ah no I'm alright thanks; I've got my own uniform!" I said "I definitely don't want to wear one of those mini skirts" I thought "oh no you have to wear the right uniform! Unawise the school president will get up you" she said worriedly "oh okay" I said hesitantly. "Great, now the twins are going to make me wear that wig…" I thought. "Here you go!" she said handing me the uniform "its worse than I imagined, it was tight fitting and the skirt would only just cover my ass!" I thought "thanks" I said and walked into the bath room and tried it on. I just about cried when I looked in the mirror, I looked like a slut! "Oh well I guess its better than wearing nothing" I thought. I walked out and bumped into yuki, not touching his chest, so he didn't transform, I fell over. He smiled at me "you look nice, that uniform suits you" he said as he helped me up. I blushed "thanks" I said.

"I don't usually dress up as a girl, I'm an Oka" I said "…" I laughed and walked away. " hey um, why do you choose to be a oka?" he said I stopped walking and said "I think I got it from my dad, I didn't choose to be one really, you see on the first day of high school a kid stuck gum in my hair, so I cut my hair short. I thought I looked like a guy so I started dressing up as one so I wouldn't get teased." "I see, well I knew you were a girl the second I saw you." he said "yeah, well the guys gave me a hair cut, so now I look like a chick" I said "I see, hey um do you want to walk to school together?" he said "sure lets go, wait I need to brush me hair! Do you have a hair brush?" I said "yeah its in the second draw" "okay thanks" I said.

I went into the bath room and brushed my hair, I saw some foundation some mascara and some eyeliner on the bench "hmmm it wouldn't hurt to put some on would it?" I thought and put some on "man I haven't worn this in years" I said to myself "it makes me look so different! I like it." I walked out of the bath room "ready to go?" he said "yeah" I said and we left as we were walking I saw some people in the same uniform walking as well "hey yuki, is there a way to break the Sohma curse?" I asked "yes there is a way" he said "how do you?" I asked "well for a person that is possessed by a spirit of the zodiac to get rid of the spirit inside him he or her must fall in love with someone outside of the zodiac and be loved by them back" he said "I see" I said we got to the school it was quite large for a commoner school but no where near as big as ouran.

"I see your school is quite wealthy" I said "hmmm well yes but not compared to your school" yuki said we walked onto the grounds "so where do I get enrolled?" I asked "ah yes, follow me" and he walked into the building. "ah hello yuki, how are you today?" said the administration officer "I'm good we've got a new student starting today that needs to be enrolled" he said "ah I see just fill out these papers please" she said and handed me the papers I filled them in and gave them to her "thank you ah, haruhi, I hope you enjoy our school" she said with a smile "I'm sure I will!" I said "not" I thought. We walked out and I saw a lot of girls glaring at me. "Well the girls don't seem to like me at this school" I said "don't worry, their all in the fan club that I didn't ask for" yuki said "you have a fan club" I said and burst out laughing.

"It's not funny its really annoying actually, they make plushies of me and drink bottles with pictures of me on them. Sigh" he said "lol that like what the host club does that kyoya wanted you to join" I laughed "surely the host club isn't that bad is it haruhi?" said kaoru from behind us " oh hi kaoru! Have you enrolled?" I asked "yeah the others are finishing getting enrolled inside" he said "oh okay cool, well yuki I'm gonna go hang out with them okay? Do you want to come? Where is tohru?" I asked "ah nah I have to go to a student council meeting, I'm late" said yuki "oh okay" I said and walked inside with kaoru.

Into Tamaki's mind for a change

We are getting enrolled at these so called Sohmas School. Haruhi walked in with kaoru "oh my god look at her mini skirt" hikaru whispered in my ear "I'm in love dude" I whispered back. "Is she wearing make up?" he whispered "I think so" I said. "Stop drooling Tamaki" said kyoya "god what a dick! How embarrassing!" I thought. Suddenly yuki walked in with that girl that kyoya ran after and a small blond boy that looked strangely identical to Hani. "Hey guys this is tohru and momiji" yuki said "hey senior Hani honey why don't you go and play with that momiji guy" I said "okay! Wanna eat some cake!?" Hani asked momiji "I love cake!" momiji answered "um where is the cake?" tohru asked "I have my own supply" senior Hani honey said "ah that's good!" tohru laughed "come on momiji! Wanna play with my bunny?" senior Hani honey asked "yeah okay! I have a yellow bunny plushie wanna play with it!?" momiji asked "yeah okay! Hey we can have a teacup party!" senior Hani honey and they walked outside. "Is he really a senior? Not some junior who sneaked in?" tohru asked. "What nonsense! Senior Hani honey is the eldest of the group! Don't let his looks deceive you! He's a pretty smart one!" I said "I see, I think him and momiji are going to be very good friends" she said. "You mean momiji and Hani! Commoners should get their grammar right if their speaking to rich people" said the twins in unison. "well if your going to be like that, maybe you should go and rent an apartment somewhere cause you sure as heck aren't staying here!" yelled yuki "statement agreed" said the twins "yeah let all pitch in on a house near the school, that mansion is selling for 1 million 2 streets away" I said. "yeah that's a good idea, besides we don't want to be sleeping on the floor the whole time we are staying it'll take years of our lives and it's a burden on them." Said hikaru. "So 1 million divided by 6, not including haruhi, well cover for you, is… * gets out calculator from pocket* is $166,666 and 65 cents is that all right people?" asked kyoya "man that's nothing! Nothing at all" said the host club members. "Rich bastards" said haruhi and yuki in unison and walked out. "What a rude thing to say" said kaoru "stupid commoners" said hikaru. "Don't call my daughter stupid!" I yelled "she's not your daughter, and who cares about what other people think anyway." Said the twins "oh my gosh did I just hear what I think I heard!?" I thought "I'm sorry! Don't go back to the way you used to be, please! I beg of you for forgiveness!" I whined "jeez" said Kaoru "we were just joking dude" said Hikaru


End file.
